Lucrative Business
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Running a very lucrative, very successful, secret, and possibly illegal business at 16 years old is challenging, but Kagome is up for anything. And she'll do just about anything to complete her task. Just remember lying and stealing are bad –even if you're doing it to save lives.


**This is for the prompt exchange challenge. **

**Prompt: **

(Ritual): the Yule*1 Sabbat*2 Ritual

(*1) - Yule: The season around the 25th December (traditionally extending from Dec. 24 to Jan. 6)

(*2) - Sabbat: A midnight meeting of witches to practice witchcraft and sorcery; in the Middle Ages it was supposed to be a demonic orgy

**[Sent by TheRoseThatKnowsPain]**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome nibbled on her lip contemplatively as she flipped through the on-the-computer catalogue she had made on the software she had purchased last year.

Everything seemed to be in order.

The prices had been slashed in half in the spirit of the Yuletide season. Not to mention she had made great time and even better deals when she had been buying the physical wares. The whole catalogue was perfect, and she was sure this was going to be the most lucrative issue yet.

She had managed to get pictures of Naraku, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, and a few other photo collections of the hottest guys in school. She had underwear, pencils, hair ties, towels, gym shorts, and even headbands from all of the guys. She had even managed to snag some jewelry from Miroku and Inuyasha. All of the items were going for over 10 dollars apiece, even at half price, so she knew profits wouldn't be an issue, but she still felt as if something was missing.

She looked over the catalogue once more, and prepared to print out the required copies with her specialized printer, when she realized the problem.

The sixteen year old jumped out of her chair and stomped her foot. "I don't have anything from Sesshomaru!"

She shook her head an inwardly cursed her idiocy. She didn't know how she had managed to forget to get catalogue representation from Sesshomaru; he was her top-seller and her boyfriend.

She opened up her closet and swiftly went to the bin that held Sesshomaru merchandise. She searched through it, but groaned as soon as she saw what she had. Everything in the bin was going to go in the January cleanout sale. None of it would be good for the Yuletide edition.

She looked at the clock. It was already eight and she had a meeting with her distributer in four hours.

She closed Sesshomaru's bin and went to her bookshelf, where she grabbed a photo album. She went to the section in the back and pulled out her most recent pictures of Sesshomaru. There were enough of them to make a decent collection, though there would only be one. She sighed. It was the best she could do.

She quickly made copies and placed them all in her closet, on top of Sesshomaru's bin. That would have to do, but she would still need some of his personal effects.

Biting her lip, Kagome nodded to herself and grabbed her backpack from off of her bed.

She ran downstairs and said a quick goodbye to her mother before rushing out of the house.

She had to get to Sesshomaru's house.

…

Kagome smiled brightly, clutching the straps of her bag.

"Hey, Mr. Taisho. What's up?"

He grinned at her, ushering her inside. "Nothing, Kagome. How are you?"

"Good, thanks."

"You look like you ran here," he said jokingly.

She laughed lightly, but didn't bother telling him that she had ran the whole way to his house.

"Is Sesshomaru here?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, he's upstairs taking a shower. You can wait for him if you like."

"Actually, I just came over to get something I left in his room the other day. Do you mind if I go up? I'll be really quick."

He shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Mr. Taisho!" Kagome exclaimed, before dashing up the stairs, not waiting for a response.

She turned a few corners and ended up in Sesshomaru's bedroom. She could hear the water running, and she new she needed to be quick.

She went over to his bed and grabbed a pillow. She stuffed it in her bag before moving on to his drawers. She opened the top drawer and pulled out two pairs of his boxers, before closing the drawer. Putting his underwear in her bag, she moved on to his desk.

She opened the drawer and rifled around in it before finding her prize. She grabbed his wallet and took everything out of it. She placed the empty wallet in her bag and opened up his closet.

She grabbed three of his identical, matching shirts, as well as one of his ties, before closing the door to the closet.

Just when she closed her backpack and prepared to leave the room, she was stopped.

"Kagome."

She froze in her tracks before turning around to face her half-naked boyfriend.

"Sesshomaru! Hey, what's up?"

He blinked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just grabbing some stuff. I forgot to get it earlier, so I had to stop by."

He nodded, believing her. And Kagome thought he should. She hadn't lied to him.

"Did you get all that you needed?"

Kagome was about to say yes, when she narrowed her eyes. "Actually, Sesshomaru, I need something else."

"What?"

"Some of your hair."

He looked at her, not responding.

Inwardly, Kagome was grinning like a maniac. His hair was a big hit. She loved his hair, her mother loved his hair, every single girl –and some of the guys– at her school loved his hair. If she could get a few strands, she could make a lot of money. And the more money, the better. It was for a good cause after all. She needed the money to pay for college. She wanted to become a doctor. She was going to save lives!

"My hair?" Sesshomaru said finally.

Kagome nodded. "Yep! Can I just get a few strands?"

"Why do you need my hair?"

Kagome blinked, searching for an excuse. "Uh… I'm going to a Sabbat."

"A what?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome nodded as she spun her tale. "A Sabbat. It's a midnight meeting for witches. We practice sorcery and stuff like that."

"You are a miko," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Yeah. It's for withches and miko. Like, a get to know you gathering between the two groups. A couple of mountain witches are coming. You know."

"And you need my hair, why?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyebrow still raised.

"Umm… we're going to try and contact the spirit of your incarnation."

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Can I please have some? Please?" she said, practically begging.

"Hn."

Resignedly, Sesshomaru grabbed the ends of a few strands of his hair and used his claws to cut nearly a foot from where he was holding them.

He held out his hair to Kagome, who gratefully took it. She examined the strands.

There were five. She was going to be so rich! Not that she wasn't rich already, but she was going to be richer.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly annoyed.

"Actually," Kagome began, causing Sesshomaru's eyebrow to twitch, "I could use one of your fangs."

"My fangs?" he repeated blankly.

"Yeah," Kagome continued. "They're powerful, and it'll be easier to contact your incarnation if I have something that holds so much power."

Staring at her blankly, he opened his mouth and swiftly yanked out one of his fangs. He closed his mouth just as quickly, and handed the slightly bloodied item to his girlfriend.

She grinned as she took it. It would make a great necklace. She knew tons of people who would love to wear this around their necks.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru! I'll let you get dressed then. I'll see you… tomorrow, maybe? Bye!"

With that said, she ran out of his room, tightly clutching Sesshomaru's hair and fang in her hand.

Sesshomaru stared after her with a small frown on his face. His girlfriend was really the oddest person he had ever met.

Shaking his head, he turned to his dresser to grab his clothes, but stopped as he looked at his bed.

One of his pillows was missing. How odd.

…

Kagome smiled as she printed out the last copy of her catalogue.

She had edited everything and inserted the new items into the catalogue, and now, all she had to do was wait until later to give the catalogues to her distributer.

Nodding to herself, she stood and stretched.

"This is awesome!" she squealed.

This was by far going to be the best turnout ever. She could tell. Nothing could go wrong.

All she had to do now was wait.

Life was really good.

…

**That was my worst entry to the challenge yes.**

**Definitely.**

**But that's what I get for rushing.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
